<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beautiful trauma by Funfactskiddos1705</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496769">Beautiful trauma</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funfactskiddos1705/pseuds/Funfactskiddos1705'>Funfactskiddos1705</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:27:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funfactskiddos1705/pseuds/Funfactskiddos1705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>⚠️:Angst/Rape/ flashbacks<br/>Paring(s):Moried<br/>M/M<br/>Morgan and Reid get separated from the rest of the team going around the back of a house. Soon they wake up to a nightmare. The only issue is, the team cannot find them, and these aren't  the UnSubs that the team were looking for.<br/>Original UnSubs<br/>I do not own the criminal minds characters, only my OCs.<br/>-tootails!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Initial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please do not read if rape triggers! I do not want to hurt anyone with this story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dark <br/> Everything in sight was dark. What am I kidding, nothing was in sight, which meant maybe eyes were closed. Trying to open them, still nothing, they had always been open. <br/>"I can't feel my legs" one of the men spoke, their voice raspy, even in the whispers of the dark. <br/>"I can't either, I think the UnSub knocked us out when we went around back," the other man, obviously younger from his voice. That would explain the splitting headache. It was soothing to the other, even if both of them were there, neither of them were alone. <br/>It was cold, but neither of them could tell if it came above them or below them. In the worst case, the chill was just everywhere, reaching into them to chill them to the bone. The younger one of them chattered, being to skinny to deal with the cold. <br/>"Do you think we were the only ones?" The voice came again after a moment. A deep breath was taken somewhere next to him, "For their sake, I hope." <br/>  A light from the dark turned on overhead, showing two male bodies stripped and tied side by side, to a stainless steal surgical table. Each body had been tied up in a certain way: chest exposed but tied just below, so their arms were sticking out in front, wrists were tied, legs were strapped together using handcuffs, no that couldn't be it, leather cuffs. Their gentiles were also tied up, but not so they lost circulation, just so that it was sticking up, balls tied as well. <br/>  The older man, chocolate in color, looked to the other one, his mind rushing with fear. The ivory one spoke, "Derek, Derek listen to me it's okay, I won't, this isn't," he couldn't bring himself to talk about the older man's past. The way that he knew that he had been rapped before. "Listen to me, we'll get outta this," even though the man said it, he didn't believe it. He should've though, he trusted Derek with his life. <br/> "Spencer, I don't want you to see me like this," Derek Morgan turned away, his eyes shedding tears, the flashbacks from his childhood in Chicago rushing. Spencer, trying to get to the other man's hand, just even enough to calm him down, failed. He felt his shoulder start to give out, "Derek you don't have to be ashamed it's only me, you know I won't judge you," in saying this, a lock of curly hair, feel into Spencer's eyes. <br/>From in the darkness, the two men saw a shadow. "Ah, Agent Morgan, Dr.Reid," the shadow spoke. He was in-fact American, the younger of the two thought, trying to pin point an accent. "What fine specimens we have, wouldn't you say?" Just as one shadow appeared another did behind. "You got that right, sir." His voice was deeper than the first, and he had an accent, a southern accent. <br/> The two men stepped into the light, their faces appearing. The shock being, one, that they were not the UnSubs  that the team had been looking for, and two they mimicked the races of both men. One African American looking at Spencer, hungry as if his life depended on it. The other was Anglo-Saxon, looking at Morgan like he just won a prize at the local carnival. <br/> Morgan squirmed in his restraints, he knew what was going to happen, and he couldn't let it happen, not again. "What do you sick-" his yelling stoped when he heard a soft moan for the other man, he looked over to see what had happened.<br/> The smaller of the two men, eyes closed, mouth open, legs shaking from fear, was the subject of the southern man's pleasure. His cock in the man's right hand, stroking it hard and fast. Morgan tried to look away, but the expression on Spencer's face kept him there. His eyes were forced shut, but small, raspy breathes escaped his swollen red lips. "Derek," he moaned. The older man didn't know if he meant it in a sexual way, or to cry for help. "Derek, god, please," <br/>The younger man was shaking now, his whole body, as the other man, the southern man, wrapped his lips around the boy's cock. Sucking every so slightly when he felt a twitch. Spencer's eyes filled with tears, and tried to fight it off.<br/>"Oh, is someone getting turned on?" The older of the two men spoke, they had to be in their mid to late twenties, just like the other two men, but the Anglo-Saxon male, seemed to be slightly older than the other. Opposite of the two men on the table.<br/>Derek shook his head. Carl's voice filling his head, but he couldn't look away from the younger man. His face was contorted, moaning his name, how couldn't he be turned on by his Pretty Boy?<br/> "I'm right here ,Pretty Boy," the nickname just slipped out, but it made the ivory man blush red. "Help," it came out as a soft squeak as the man swallowed Reid whole. Spencer would never admit to it, but this was his first blow job. <br/> The plea made Derek flinch. He could do nothing to help, which killed him. He wanted to protect the younger man. It was his instinct. <br/> "Oh, someone's getting harder," The man in front of Derek said, watching as Derek grew in size. Derek didn't know how to stop it, it wasn't pleasing him watching his friend, his best friend, being sucked off. If anything, he'd rather be the one doing it.<br/> A cold, strong hand wrapped about Derek's cock, but his eyes never left Spencer. The man on his end, pull off, with a pop. His cock was long and red, about 7 inches, and curved. Something about it pleased Derek, but he would never admit it. He watched as the man, spit on his hand, stroking his growing brown cock, and shoved it into Reid's cuffed hands. <br/> The younger man's eyes shot open, looking Derek in the eyes, as the man on Derek's need started to get faster, almost to where...<br/>Derek never broke contact with Spencer, as Spencer felt the man twitch, making him flinch. Pre cum was escaping form the man's tip. Smiling a toothy smile, he swiped his cock with his thumb, collecting as much as possible, and shoved it into Spencer's mouth. <br/> As if on instinct, Spencer's mouth closed, and began to stuck on it. That's all it took for Derek to twitch. Just seeing him sucking turned him on. Derek's eyes went to Spencer's "happy trail" it was small, but it was perfect to him, the way it... <br/> Derek bit his lip about to moan, he wouldn't let it happen. Spencer's eyes fell onto Derek's chest, moaning, he winked. Derek lost it there, "Spencer.. Pretty Boy,". The ivory man twitched at the sound of his name being moaned. Never did he expect it to come from Derek's mouth, the man that he had loved for years but chicken out every time he tried to tell him. He wished he was the one stroking the chocolate cock. <br/>"I can't..." Spencer breathed out, his head getting dizzy. The other man stoped. Derek knew he was about to cum, it was something....<br/>Derek clinched his jaw as the other man, licked the precum off of his tip. "God Pretty Boy," he moaned, this time Spencer knew he was calling his name.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Twink Agents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Back at base <br/>Hotch stood up at a board with a map of the tristate area on it. Pointing to a small city, "So Morgan and Reid were last seen here," he circled the area. "So they couldn't be far, there is only woods for the next couple miles,".<br/>"Maybe," Rossi said shrugging, "there's a cabin out there, a trailer,something that the UnSub could have-" <br/> He was interrupted by the lab top screen turning on, showing a blonde with large purple triangle hoops and a scared look on her face. <br/>"Penelope what's wrong?" JJ asked leaning in. <br/>"You guys, this has been live-streaming to every social media page," she said, her screen changing to a video, "and I can't trace it, their router changes every .5 seconds." <br/> The screen showed horror, that was the only word for it. The missing agents, tied to a stainless steel table. Their eyes widened when Spencer called out Morgan's name for the first time. "He's calling for help," JJ whispered to Emily. "Mhm... help," she muttered. <br/> When Morgan called out Pretty Boy, it was a whole different story. They watched wide eyed as the two men were being fucked, never breaking eye contact. Rossi was the first one to speak, "Does the video have a name attached to it?" <br/>"No sir," her voice came again ending the stream, "all it says is 'Twink Agents. There is no IP address and it was posted anomalously,"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Flashbacks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A finger, cold and dry, started  to prod at Spencer's tight hole. To be honest, Spencer had toys, and plenty of them, he just never had the time to use them. (He had a big black dildo that he used to suck off and pretend it was his partner.) <br/>His moans grew into screams when the dry finger invaded inside him. The younger man twitched and squirmed trying to get the alien force from him, the man didn't budge, driving it straight into his prostate. Spencer's eyes filled with tears. "Derek," he squealed. <br/>"Shhh, pretty boy," Derek cooed, as much as he could, with his cock in a strangers mouth. "I'm right here. I can talk you through it,". Spencer nodded fast gasping for air. <br/> Frankly, Spencer wanted his first time to be special and with Derek, but, this isn't what he would call special, or in fact with Morgan. The finger pumped in and out of him, burning like the night after Rossi tried to cook tacos. <br/>"It's okay, just breathe, it'll be over with soon," <br/>"Derek," his eyes rolled up in his head. "Spencer, no, pretty boy stay with me," The younger man's eyes fluttered, opens. <br/>"Hurts," <br/>"Do you sick bastards get your rocks off hurting him!" Derek shouted, the other man, focused on Spencer, looked up. "If you want to use someone, take me instead." His words came out naturally. His instinct telling him to protect the other man at all cost. <br/>"No, Derek," shaking his head, directing his eyes to him, "take me instead," his voice was strained from pain, but he knew what he was doing. Derek had been through this one too many times already, and he couldn't let it happened again. "Leave him alone, I'm... I'm what you want," <br/>"Oh how cute," the older UnSub cooed, "trying to be the heroes of the situation,". His hands wrapping about the younger man's neck. "Be a shame if you couldn't watch what I'm going to do to your partner over there, twink. I'm going to make him scream, and I'm going to enjoy every second of it." He let go of Spencer's neck, running a sharp nail down his chest, digging in his chest cavity. <br/> The other UnSub, reached behind him, into the dark, and snatched a wheeled surgical tray. On it was the dildo that Spencer kept in the top draw at home, something that only the other man recognized, a whip, a large butchers knife, and a glock. Spencer knew it was his, by the fact that he had it specially made, but the other object didn't seem to make sense, it was a large piece of cloth. Eyes widened when Spencer realized one of two things. One, they had broken into their homes to get these objects, and two, the piece of cloth was underwear that he had "lost" on a case. <br/> Derek just blushed, unable to speak. How could he tell him that he was the one who took his underwear when he even "tried" to help him look for them. More often than not, they shared a hotel room, which gave him the perfect chance to snatch the clothing item.<br/> The UnSub who didn't speak, grabbed the knife, handing it over to the other. Who in turn ran it up and down his subjects chest. It only cut when he wanted it to, making Derek  cry out. His chest covered in tiny cuts with blood pooling over. <br/>"Dominate, one," Derek choked out, trying not to cry out the others name. Instead of Spencer answering, the man spoke, "go ahead, profile us, but while you wait for your team, we'll have fun with both of you. Go ahead," he nodded at the other, who grabbed the cloth. Wrapping it around Spencer's cock, smiling up at Derek. Spencer felt dried stains on it, as he tightened his grip on the cloth. <br/>"I'm sorry," Derek cried, his hips forcefully being shoved up. His bare ass exposed to the cold air. <br/>"Don't... be, Der...ek," the man moaned, the cloth feeling heavenly on his cock. His precum mixed with the cum stains on the item. His mind went to something he had pushed down far, far away in the back of him mind. God, imagine, Derek rubbing his cock all over...<br/>His eyes were somewhere else, as his UnSub, grabbed the dildo, and shoved it into his mouth. Red lips wrapped about it, sucking hard like it was an actual cock. Moaning, Spencer licked and wrapped his tongue around it. He was somewhere else, his mind not being with his body, as he saw the toy as the other agent. <br/> Derek couldn't look away, his cock growing rock hard. Just watching Spencer being pleased, he loved it. He would never have thought Spencer as being someone with an oral fixation, but then again, he thought, Spencer probably never thought that he stole his underwear. Using it as a cum rag that he fucked whenever he had time at home. Which, by the looks of it, he had free time. <br/> Ass in the air, a rough hand came and smacked it. Earning a whimper. His ass cheeks burning red, a hand print on it. He hurt a pop, and the other man handed the UnSub the soaking wet dildo.<br/> God, it was really wet, Derek thought. Derek didn't think his bestfriend had it in him, but he was proven wrong. The dildo prodded the man's puckered ass. The man shivered looking at his counterpart."Stop," the man's voice firmer than he had ever heard, "I can take it better," he said, his eyes never leaving Derek's. The man, now holding the dildo, shook his head, "oh, pretty boy," Derek hissed at his nickname for the smaller man being used. He tried to break the ties, failing. He hated that this man knew that it was HIS nickname for his boy, and that Spencer keep my drawing attention to himself. He was used to being manhandled. He could take it, he didn't want Spencer to have to go through what he did. <br/>"Everyone will have their turn. I think Derek Morgan will have a better time, I mean he's used to it, right Derek?" The man looked up, spiting on him, "oh, honey that's not one of my kinks,". Leaning down, he kissed the man, Derek bitting his lip, hard enough to draw blood. "Someone's naughty," whipping the blood from his lips, he used his collected force to shove the dildo straight into his ass. Going in smoothly. <br/> Derek's eyes shot open, breathing heavy. Spencer, being preoccupied with a rag, heard the sucking sound. "I'm sorry, I didn't," Spencer began, but lost words when he saw the man shaking. His hands clenched, eyes shut. <br/> Derek hadn't been a bottom since Carl. His ass burned, but he was still open from most of this childhood. His mind started to leave his body, flashbacks flooding. <br/>He saw him, the man he used to trust, handing him his first beer. The scene switched, he was drunk, pushed onto the bed. Where did his shirt go? He didn't care,  he was too drunk. His boxers seemed to slip away. His ass felt wet, as the older, more experienced man, rubbed lube all over his asshole. He felt the thrust, heard the scream...<br/>"Carl!" The older man cried, his eyes filling with tears. He tried to focus but all he saw, all he felt was Carl. "Carl, please," he begged. <br/>"It's okay, Derek, I'm right here," Spencer cooed, "look at me." He didn't see any movement, as the dildo was thrusted in and out of him. <br/>"Looks like your partner isn't as tight as I thought he was. His ass takes it like a pro. Dirty little whore,". Spencer felt his skin crawl, adrenaline coursing through his blood stream. <br/>"Don't you ever fucking call him that," he spat. As far as Derek knew, that was the thing that brought him back. He couldn't miss Spencer cussing for the first time, well, the first time the other agent heard. The man, holding the dildo in place, laughed.<br/>"Well aren't you a naughty little boy?" He waited for a reply, but when he didn't receive one, he went on. "You know what naughty little ones get," he nodded to the Southern man. <br/> He lifted Spencer's legs, letting his asshole be shown to the world. Spencer expected the worst, but when nothing happened his heart settle. It was a little to late, the man, his focus on Spencer, started to lick up and down his tight asshole, moaning at the taste.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Lair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Penelope's Lair,<br/>Quantico, Virginia <br/> The room contrasted the video on her monitors. It was bright, and by bright, I mean you had to wear sunglasses to even walk in. Everything was colorful, besides the video, which was dark and dim. <br/>She filled out a sticky note, writing down things like: BDSM knowledge, surgeon/ surgeon equipment, 2 men, interracial. She stuck it to her desk. Sighing she knew that she had to call him, at least to help, but emotional support would help too. <br/> Picking up the phone, dialing the number and waiting. She grimaced at the screen as she hurt Derek cry out Carl's name. "God Kevin, pick up the phone," she cursed, her heart breaking watching her boys on the screen. If she could, she would've already teleported to save her boys. True, she was a bad shot, but filled with maternal instinct, she was deadly. No body fucked with her babies!<br/> Spencer, on screen, started to spat, cussing out the UnSub. This was the only time she had ever heard the young doctor cuss. It sent shivers down her spine. <br/> She was running the facial analysis scan, but it didn't do much. The men never looked at the camera, which was pointed straight at the two men. If she was had favorites, and let's be honest she did, it was her chocolate thinner and boy wonder. <br/> They always had her back, and when she should've been able to reciprocate, she was failing. A tear fell down her face as she whipped it away furiously.   "Dammit Kevin, why can't you just pick up it's been a year!" <br/>In reality, it was only 3 rings and click, "Kevin here," <br/>"It's Penelope, meet me in my lair I need help," <br/>————————————————————————<br/>Ten minutes later<br/>Ten minutes later, which felt like an eternity, Kevin busted through the door holding two disposable coffee cups. "I brought coffe- woah," he stood in the doorway, his eyes meeting the monitors.<br/>"Don't just stand there! Help me!" She said grabbing the coffee cup and sipping. "It was either this or go to the Federal Pen, and trust me, I'm not anyone's bitch,"<br/> Kevin gave her a quizzical glare and looked back at the screen, " Is that who I think it is?" She nodded, "Thats my boys..." she trailed off, the monitor zooming in on Spencer's face as he groaned, Derek's name on his lips. <br/>"Did he just moan-" Penelope snapped, "If I wanted someone to ask questions, I would've brought in an owl," she stuck the post it notes to his forehead, "read through these and help me stop the showing,".<br/> They sat there for what feels like hour in silence. Penelope's eyes glancing to the screen to check in on her boys. Kevin was trying to hack in, but every time he found a lead, something else blocked his path. The only sound in the room was the clicking of keys and the monitor. <br/> "Derek!" Spencer cried, this made Penelope shiver. He sounded desperate. Of course he did! He was tied up. No amount of federal training could have taught them how to react well in this. <br/>  The man focused on him, done with what he was doing for that second. Backed up, taking in what was before him. Then, as if by instinct. Shoved into him. Making the agent cry out and try to reach for the other. His large hazel eyes dulled in pain. He looked like he was going to pass out. <br/>She made an executive decision. She cut out two little pieces of sticky note, and stuck them on the boys faces. It seemed comical, but at least she could pretend it wasn't her boys when she looked up and saw their faces, twisted  in agony.<br/> On the screen she saw the older man, the one that she was having a hard time already looking at, pull out a gun, and pin it to the younger agents head. She let out a shriek, covering her eyes. Kevin instantly wrapped her in a hug, her sobs filling his shoulders.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Gun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kinda short sorry!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The gun felt cold against his temple. Making the man shiver. He could feel the barrel lodged in his skull. It felt... not right per say, but welcomed. He had, and still will have, many guns pressed against his temple. This just reminded him to stay level, he was on the job.<br/>
"Now, small one," the man said, his eyes following to Spencer's... "if you do what I tell you, things will go good. No harm, no foul. But if you try to escape, I'll hurt your partner," the word partner hung in the air. That's when Spencer thoughts flooded with a couple things.<br/>
One, what if he shot him point blank. It wouldn't matter the team would find someone else. He was just a body. Two, maybe it would be a release to slip into that inky nothingness. Three, he couldn't just let Derek get hurt! He was his bestfriend. He had to do something. So he obeyed. Four, and probably the one that hung most in his mind, why did the man keep saying partners like that? He knew he stalked the two men, how else would he get the items, but then he would know..? But that would explain the missing garments and the dildo. Maybe... maybe there was something more.<br/>
Spencer nodded, obeying the man. The younger UnSub, started to untie him. Slowly at first but then he started to work faster, as if the rush was exiting to him.<br/>
Spencer stood, his eyes hurt from his contacts being in all day, he wanted to rub them, wanted to take them out, but he also knew that any rash movement might get Derek hurt, or worse, so he stayed put. The younger man shoved him towards the agent, gun on his temple, the metal felt cold, just like the restraints that bound him as he watched Spencer walk. It didn't make since but he looked skinner than he remembered.<br/>
"Don't do it.." Derek croaked, he knew it would be no avail. He saw that look in Spencer's eyes, he was bound to do whatever this man said to save him. He shook his head.<br/>
"Tsk tsk, oh Derek, I think you know he'll do anything for you, I mean look, he's already coming when called," the gun pressed harder into his temple, "do that again though, and I'll blow his brains out, I think it'll be funnier to watch."<br/>
The younger agent stopped in front of Derek, waiting to find out what they wanted. "Good boy," the older UnSub cooed, "take his cock in your mouth," Spencer nodded. The gun hovered between the men now.<br/>
"I'm sorry.." he whispered to Derek but he shook his head. Slowly, Spencer grabbed his cock, licking the precum off of it. Derek's head flew back.<br/>
"Uh! Fuck! Pretty boy!" He groaned, not even in his mouth yet, and the words were music to his ears. He started slow, licking the sides and swirling his tongue around. Then he lowered his head onto it, letting it rest onto his tongue.<br/>
He had to let the weight get familiar into his mouth. Taking it all into his throat at once and then bobbing. "Fuck... fuck Spencer!" Derek moaned. Never taking his eyes off the other man. His eyes were wide as he looked at his as he bobbed his head up and down. He wondered how many times he had did this before, but at that moment he didn't care. He was doing it to him.<br/>
"I'm going... I'm going...!"<br/>
"Step away," the UnSub said, and Spencer popped off. Derek's mind was somewhere else and he forgot that people where there. "Did you enjoy that you sick fuck?" Derek hissed. His cock red and throbbing from being sucked, being for Spencer back. He was, undoubtedly, the best head he had ever had.<br/>
"I want you to push into him now, no lube, nothing, just pure... sex" the UnSub stated. It sounded so much as a fact, like this was a normal everyday thing that it made Spencer shiver. He almost shook his head forgetting that there was a gun to his partners head.<br/>
"Please.... Can you ever forgive me?" He sobbed, waiting  for an answer before doing anything rash.<br/>
"You did nothing wrong it's these sick fucks who did!"<br/>
Spencer pushed in, looking Derek in the eyes. He had never wanted to dominate anyone, especially Derek. He knew of Derek's past and he hated it. He reached for Derek hand. "I-I love you.." he murmured, almost to himself, "I always pictured this different then, well, this," he slowly inched inside. The heat of Derek's body taking him in. Derek was already stretched out from previous endeavors today, but he was still tight.<br/>
"I love you to, and trust me this isn't what I imagined either," Derek moaned. Spencer leaned down to kiss him but stopped. He wanted it to be magical, but knew that that wouldn't happen so continued. His lips met Derek's. It was an act of comfort. He knew he was safe, they both were with each other, no matter what happened. There was no sparks, no fireworks, no big show. It was just a gun to the head and restraints. It was there own beautiful trauma.<br/>
Spencer pushed in all the way, feeling Derek wrap around him. His head snapped back, "Fuck Derek... so tight!" He moaned. Moving slowly, he started to pump. In and out, inside on Derek. Derek's moans filled his ears.<br/>
"So big... god... who knew... god you can... SPENCER!" Between moans and kissing, hand holding and Spencer jacking Derek off, they tried to work through it. He loved the way Derek's cock fit in his hands.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Penelope had to leave. She didn't know what she was going to do, but she was going to take a break. She could not stand to see her boys hurt any longer. She told Kevin to call her if anything worse happen, but she didn't know if she could stomach it. She didn't know if she could handle it. </p><p> She was walking out of the swinging doors of the FBI building when she felt her phone buzz. She sighed and began to walk back in. That was enough of a break, she thought, getting into the elevator and preparing for whatever gruesome scene would be on that computer when she walked in. </p><p>What she didn't expect was Spencer, gangly, nerdy, Spencer Reid, dominating the Derek, alpha male, Morgan. His eyes rolled up in his head as he moaned his name, holding Derek's hand and kissing him. </p><p>"Ignore the smut. You see that?" He said freeze framing on Spencer thrusting up, but the camera moves to show a white males face. "I ran it through VICAP, and its Austin Berkley. He was multiple complaints of sexual harassment and assault. And I'm guessing that this is our other fellow, Luther Fether, who was a film major up until 5 months when the murders began." He stated. Looking at her and smiled. </p><p>Penelope called Hotch, "Okay, okay, but where would they be?" he asked, driving around with Rossi. Emily and JJ were in the other, on the other side of town. "There are two properties with his name and zero with Fether, I am sending them sir."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Figured it Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Although the team had been rushed to the two locations, in search for the missing agents, the hellish endeavors still continued to pan out. The UnSubs never knowing what, or who, would be coming for them. To be honest, they weren't that wise, to be live streaming the torture, but the narcissist in them insisted, eating away at logic.<br/> Spencer's eyes were locked with his partners, thrusting into him, fast and hard. He was deranged, lustful and hungry for the man. After years of being denied, watching and waiting for the perfect time to make his move, he would've never thought that this would be when, or how, they would finally be admitting their love. His head lulled back, admitting a loud moan. <br/> Derek's cock was still in his hand, as he pumped it eagerly, desperately. Hearing the older man's moans fueled him. The lust inside him growing, burning bright. He felt Derek twitch, and harden even more, as he worked his way down his thick shaft. Bringing his hand up, he spit on his palm. <br/>"God... SPENCER-" Derek moaned, head leaning back. His glorious hole tightening around Spencer's length, making him want to cum, deep, inside of the older man. <br/>"Fuck, Derek your so tight," he moaned. Leaning down to kiss the man again. He almost forgot the circumstances. Almost. <br/> "Be a good boy, lift your hips so I can-" he was interrupted, by the sound of a door opening in the distance. Spencer though didn't care, this was his Eden, his centrical bliss.  He was with Morgan finally. <br/>"FBI, put your hands where I can see them," Emily called, her gun raised, JJ was behind her, her gun pointed at the other UnSub.<br/> "Put the gun down Fenkle," JJ calmly noted, motioning to the gun that was shifting in-between the two naked agents. <br/>Morgan, as if in a dream, felt his stomach clench. His eyes began to black around the vision, he was close, as Spencer continued to use him, hit his pleasure spot. Working him, with his lithe fingers. God how many times had he thought about that, during work or when he was using those boxers that he stole from his co-worker. Imagining their cocks rubbing together, just touching the other man would be enough for him. That was why he was always teasingly touching him. <br/> "Spencer... so... close," Derek chocked out. Somewhere, almost as if he was under water, he heard handcuffs being clicked and Miranda rights being said, but that didn't matter. His vision began to turn white. He could feel his cock pulsating as he came, releasing himself all over his toned stomach. Some even getting on Spencer as he thrusted into the man, one, two, three more times before releasing deep within him, screaming him name.  <br/> They stayed their for a minuted, tangled up with each other,  just in the moment. Though the moment was broken, by the rush of EMTs and FBI agents flooding in. Spencer stood, his legs still wobbly from, well losing his virginity, and having the best sex known to man. <br/> "I ,uh," he said, dazed out of his mind, his hand resting on the back of his neck. The local PD got to work untying Derek as Spencer was escorted to the nearest ambulance, were they wrapped him in a blanket and began to get him on an iv. Not knowing when or if shock was going to be setting in. <br/>Derek would ride in the one accompany him. But before they could get him in, or more like he refused to until he talked to his co-worker. <br/>"You... you know I've been in love with you-" Spencer began, his legs swinging, as he fidgeted.  Lips met him in passion, kissing him, hands grabbing his face, deepening the kiss. <br/>"Do you want to ride with Derek or Reid?" Hot h could be heard asking another agent, only to stop and smile. "I think they finally figured it out," he smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>